


No Escape From Reality

by sphinxykin (sphinxymae), sphinxymae



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fae have different morals and culture, Fem!Tsuna, Magic, Male!Viper/Mammon, No Aria, No Lal, No Luce, No Yuni, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reverse Harem, Underage - Freeform, Violence, fae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sphinxymae/pseuds/sphinxykin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sphinxymae/pseuds/sphinxymae
Summary: Skylights. They’d become extinct long ago. But after eons of existing without any to be had, suddenly one appears like a gift from the Gods in the brutal, bloody world of the Fae. And the fight to possess her… begins.Tsuna was living a normal life, until one day she awakens in a strange, fantastical world. Somehow a girl that was overlooked her whole life is now the center of existence for these strange, dangerous beings known as the Fae. She wonders how she will survive as she is hunted and fought over for all that she is. But amongst the violence and terror she finds in this awful new world, she finds that there are also... some rays of Light.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Warning: Dub-con, could be construed as non-con. Tsuna does feel violated here, but the perpetrator Reborn does not intend or even understand the concept as we from our world do. He lays claim as his Fae instincts demand in what is perfectly acceptable conduct in his world. If non-con or dub-con triggers you, please do not read.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Bohemian Rhapsody. I’m just borrowing bits from them and I make no profit from either.

                                                                              

**Is this the real life**

  
Tsuna gradually, groggily came to. She was laying on what felt like the softest bed of grass. It was just the slightest bit damp with morning dew. It was so nice and comfortable, she almost wanted to lapse right back into unconsciousness.  
  
_“Yes, just sleep pet…”_

 

She barely heard the hissed words next to her ear, barely felt the moist, warm breath caressing her skin. Her thoughts felt like they were swimming through molasses to reach the surface of her brain… she couldn’t focus.

 

_“Mm, just a little more. Don’t worry, you’ll be fine,”_

 

Something felt… something _felt_ … ah, so nice. She arched her back involuntarily, trying to get closer to that nice feeling.

 

_“Oh? Does it really feel so good?”_

 

She answered without thinking, a drunken, mumbled “Yeah…”.

 

**Is this just fantasy**

 

She heard a chuckle. Oh, there was someone here? She blearily opened her eyes to a dusky, powdery orange sky. What? Shouldn’t that be...blue?

 

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a head of black hair. Who…?

 

_“Why don’t I help you with that then, sweet,”_

 

**Caught in a landslide**

 

She gasped as probing fingers entered her hard and swift. A zing of pure pleasure shot down her spine and she finally broke through her haze.

 

“W-what,” She moaned, panic settling in. Someone was touching her, she didn’t know where she was, _who_ it was and, and, and, someone was _touching her!_ She frantically tried to scramble back, but was jerked roughly forward by something hot and burning around her wrists. She glanced at them in a rush, and just around her wrists were shimmering, golden bands of light. She couldn’t comprehend what she was seeing. Was this a… a dream? But, oh, it hurt every time she moved. Her only relief came from lying still.

 

_Thrust._

 

“Ah!” She cried as the fingers drove into her. She looked in front of her and saw a man. No, wait, not a man. A… a creature. A pale, fine-boned creature with long pointed ears, slit pupils set in ethereal glowing eyes that were looking down at her in muted fascination. And he had, had… fangs, glistening with blood.

 

**No escape from reality**

 

She screamed, jerking back as far as the burning bands of light would allow, feeling tears prick her eyes. What was happening to her? A large hand suddenly covered her mouth, muffling her cries. She looked at the creature fearfully. He leaned down and gently licked at a tear. She shook.

 

_Thrust._

 

“Mmf!” she screwed her eyes shut against the hot feeling growing in her abdomen. This was so wrong. She didn’t know what was happening. But it felt so good. She was terrified, but couldn’t stop the throbbing heat rushing through her body.

 

“No need for that, silly pet. Just calm down,” a silky, smooth baritone soothed.

 

_Thrust._

 

“And enjoy.”

 

The fingers curled expertly just as teeth pierced her neck, and just like that she was coming, harder than she ever had in her life. She writhed and moaned beneath the large hand covering her mouth, not even noticing the burn of the golden bands along her wrists. With every pull of blood taken from her veins, she felt an aftershock of ecstasy. Eventually the teeth withdrew, with a parting lick from a warm, slick tongue. The hand left her mouth as fingers gently withdrew from her womanhood.

 

She was breathing rapidly as she opened her eyes, and saw the man pull his hand to his bloody mouth and lap at his fingers with a hum. He stared directly into her eyes as he gently licked each finger clean, his own eyes half lidded with contentment.

 

Suddenly, her vision started going dark at the edges and though she tried to fight it, to stay… stay awake… she couldn’t. Vaguely she heard a,

 

“Ah, perhaps I took too much…” and then she knew no more.

 

\---

 

This time there was no bleariness, no drunken, slow thoughts. She shot awake immediately and scrambled up from the unfamiliar bed she found herself in. Something was very wrong. She looked around at the elaborately decorated room and backed up until she felt her back hit the wall. Her heart was in her throat. There were no windows. There was _no door._ What. Her hands started to shake. She scrunched her eyes shut, denying reality with a mumbled, “No…”, but only for a second. When she opened them… everything was still the same.

 

She was not in her cozy little bedroom with its cream colored walls and soft fluffy carpet. And then. Suddenly, out of nowhere, she _knew_ . She was nowhere near her home. She was… _slit pupils and bloody fangs flashed through her mind’s eye_ … in the home of a monster.

 

\---

Reborn had never expected, even in his wildest dreams, to find a Skylight during a routine patrol of his lands. They had died out eons ago, souls torn to shreds by Fae and human alike, fighting like animals over even the weakest of Skies around. They simply didn’t exist anymore, they were a dream, a fantasy, a myth.

 

But. There she had been, lying supine amongst the soft yellow grass of his favorite meadow, deliciously naked and utterly, devastatingly real. He could feel the light singing through her veins, exuding from every pore, dripping from the ends of her hair, surrounding her in a soft, orange, sparkling glow. As soon as she’d entered his sight he could feel her presence, and through a stupor of disbelief his Sunlight had flared to life without conscious thought.

 

He was on her before he realized what he was doing, poised above her like the predator he was, saliva pooling in his mouth in anticipation. He scoffed as he remembered breathing heavily and calling forth his power to chain her like some untrained youngling who couldn’t find a willing mate. But something in him felt the need to cage, to possess, to make sure she couldn’t escape him. His instincts had run wild and as a man who prided himself on control, he was both intrigued by this reaction and disturbed.

 

He remembered biting down into that soft flesh, and the most fragrant, delicious ambrosia flooding his sense of smell and taste. He’d grown hard and almost claimed her body then and there, but something stopped him. He’d never taken a partner who was drunken in any way and could not fully enjoy coupling. Ah, but her reactions to his feeding were positively sinful, and if it hadn’t been for the rush of power scorching through him with every pull of her blood, he wondered if he really... might not have been able to resist.

 

As it was, he’d carefully retracted his claws and pleasured her with his fingers. He shuddered, recalling how almost painfully tight her channel had been. Clearly no man had ever had his fill of her body, and he couldn’t wait until she was awake and lucid so that he may be the first and only.

 

He’d taken too much blood, again lacking self control like he hadn’t since he’d been a child. But that blood, her tears - and why _had_ she been crying, he wondered absently - even and especially the taste of her fluids on his fingers… all had been devastatingly addictive like nothing he’d ever had. And all of it had enhanced his Sunlight to dizzying degrees. He almost couldn’t contain it. Even still, a full day later, his normally black eyes shined a glowing yellow that he was hard pressed to suppress.

  
He was waiting impatiently for the little minx to wake up. He’d left her in his room, on his own bed, something unprecedented. Letting anyone into his most intimate territory like that, it should have grated on his instincts like so much sandpaper. But instead, his inner beast felt only contentment. Something about having her there just felt so right. She was amongst his most treasured possessions, and like those possessions, soon too would he possess _her_. He would bond to this beautiful Skylight and keep her as his own. His Sunlight flared beneath his skin in anticipation. Yes, he alone would have a Skylight to call his own, just like those Fae in the days of old. He couldn’t wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna knew she was trapped. Not only could she not escape this room, she knew she couldn’t escape the monster that no doubt lurked nearby. He had power beyond her understanding. She rubbed her reddened wrists and winced in remembrance of burning golden restraints. She’d finally gotten past her initial panic after what must have been hours of anxiety ridden worry and tears, and now she could only shudder and weather the foreboding, ominous feeling of trepidation sparking in the back of her mind.

 

With nothing to do, she’d numbly started to notice things. Like how she was dressed in a fine golden silk robe that pooled long past her feet. How there were matching slippers next to the foot of the elaborate, massive, and utterly ostentatious bed. After her feet began to chill against the shining floors - was that marble? - she reluctantly put them on. They were clearly too big and she guessed must have belonged to the creature holding her here.

 

She’d given up huddling by the wall and instead sat herself in an ornamented, heavy wooden chair in the corner of the room. There were all sorts of interesting things she would normally have itched to inspect around the grand bedroom, tapestries and even gemstone-studded weapons hanging on the walls. Had she been tall enough to reach them, and strong enough to lift them, she may have even commandeered one and tried to skewer the monster next he came looking for her.

 

...She probably would have stabbed herself in the process, and he probably would have killed her for her insolence or some such, but she would have tried. Instead she was left with the only thing she had on her side. Yes, the only feasible option for her lay in her words.

 

Pity that she’d never been good at those.

 

\---

 

Reborn knew the minute she was awake. He could sense her light go from muted and dim to bright and smoldering. He absently rolled his pendant in his hand, fingering the rune etched into its surface. He almost activated it, the transport stone that would allow him access to his sanctuary - and what did it say, honestly, that he chose to put her _there_ as she slumbered, his most guarded, precious place? - but prowling around his outer sanctum, as intune to her wavelength as he currently was with her blood and power coursing through his body, he could sense even the most minute change in her light. And she was… frightened beyond belief.

 

He could vaguely recall tinges of fright mixed with her lust from when he first fed from her, but had been too high on power and ecstasy at the time to take much note of it. But now, after having a chance to become clear-headed, he could definitely tell that she was terrified.

 

He paused, holding his breath for a moment as the reality of that sank in. She was completely terrified. Of what, he wondered. He closed his eyes and thought back. He’d brought her pleasure, but he could remember her screaming. He remembered the delicate, salty taste of her tears - human tears. She... had cried. He remembered her jerking away, but he’d bound her arms and - ah.

 

Though it had been driven by his instincts, perhaps the pain she’d experienced in trying to escape her bonds had given her the wrong impression. He may be cruel like all Fae were, but he was not _only_ that, unlike some of his brethren. He’d heard tales just like the rest of them, how certain Fae in the old days would torture their Skylight just to feel the Sky’s power coursing through their bond. His lip curled in disgust. No, he would never treat a Skylight bound to him in such a way. He would bring her only pleasure and happiness, especially as she was a fragile human and not strong and hearty like the Fae. He may have caused her distress in his instinct driven madness, but he could easily remedy that.

 

In return for her blood, power and essence he would give her the world. He didn’t know how she had come to him, he only cared that she had. She was his now, and he took care of what was his. He would start by giving her time to balance her emotions. She would see soon enough that he wouldn’t hurt her.

 

...Hm, unless that is what she liked.

 

\---

 

Several hours later, Reborn’s much vaunted patience was wearing thin. He could tell she was still troubled, but she was no longer panicking. On the contrary, once he got past the bitter tinge of fear in her light, he could practically taste the newly found determination oozing from it. Yes, he decided, that was enough for him. He grabbed his pendant and let his Sunlight emblazon the rune with yellow fire. He concentrated on his sanctuary and instantly materialized in the room. His only welcome was a choked off gasp of surprise. He turned in the direction of the Skylight and the vision of her clad in his robe sent a jolt of arousal through him. He almost purred. He took a step towards her before he could stop himself - ah, his self control failing him again? - and immediately she tensed. He could see the fright in her eyes as she ran her gaze over him... and that was unacceptable.

 

He relaxed his body and held his hands out in the most non-threatening manner he could muster, slowly retracting his claws. He willed his eyes, still shining with power, to dull in brightness. He couldn’t quite get rid of the glow entirely, but it became much more subtle. He locked eyes with her burning orange, and gave a long, slow blink. “Chaos,” he greeted softly.

 

\---

 

Tsuna thought she was prepared to confront the monster keeping her prisoner, or at least as prepared as she could be. But she was wrong. She gave a choked off gasp as the creature appeared out of nowhere before her. Her heartbeat that had seemed to only _just_ steady, skyrocketed. He moved in her direction and all at once her body tensed. As her eyes drank in his masculine, _inhuman_ form, she felt her mind stutter. Why had she thought she could reason with this thing again, she wondered. He was tall, willowy but clearly well built… strong. Too strong for her to overcome should he accost her once again... in any fashion. His eyes _glowed_. A burning yellow, just like the bands that had kept her hostage before. She swallowed, afraid. So, so afraid.

 

Suddenly the creature stopped, holding his hands out non-threateningly. Or it would have been, maybe, had those long pianist’s fingers not been tipped with slowly retracting, vicious claws. His eyes dimmed to a lightly shining dark brown, almost black, and he locked eyes with her, clearly quite deliberately. He blinked slowly and murmured so softly she almost couldn’t hear it, “Chaos,”.

 

His greeting put her off balance. What did he mean, “chaos”? But the creature was intentionally trying to appear as if it were not dangerous - which, she _knew_ it was dangerous so good luck there - so she gathered her courage. Because Sawada Nana had not raised a coward.

 

She steeled herself and stood, feeling exposed as his eyes followed the silky robe sliding over her curves with the movement. She pulled it tighter around her, but addressed the monster. “W-what,” she stopped, and grit her teeth. Stuttering like a fool would do her no good here. She tried again, “What do you want with me?” she managed lowly.

 

There were alot of things she needed to ask, to know, but that seemed the most important. It didn’t matter who he was or what he was or where she was if he was simply going to kill her, or rape her, or hell, even eat her. Maybe he was the type of monster that liked to play with his food. She remembered vividly the sight of his fangs glistening with her blood.

 

The creature tilted his head back to look at her in consideration. His eyes became half-lidded and she didn’t _see_ him shudder but somehow she felt that sensation from him. She shook her head lightly to get rid of it. Weird metaphysical feelings were not something she needed right now, okay?

 

Her attention snapped back to him the moment he lowered his arms to his sides.  He hummed and bowed ever so slightly, “I am Reborn. What I want… I want to bond with you, little Skylight.”

 

He was at least going to speak with her then, good, she thought slightly desperately. She’d cling to whatever she could. But that did not answer her question in any way that she understood. He wanted to “bond” with her? Surely not. She doubted this person was the type to have a sleepover and bond over gossip and games of truth or dare. And, what in the world was a “...skylight…?” she muttered in incomprehension under her breath. But he heard her anyway.

 

He tilted his head, narrowing his eyes at her in what on a normal person might be confusion. He was… examining her. Scrutinizing her. Whatever he was looking for, he eventually seemed to find it as he addressed her suddenly, “You don’t even _know_ ,” he said, and there was astonishment in his tone. He took a long moment to just look at her in baffled amazement.

 

“Know… what?” she whispered into the deafening silence of the room.

 

“What you _are_ ,” he whispered back. “This could be… unfortunate,” he mumbled, continuing to stare. At long last he seemingly made up his mind and strode forward with purpose. His long legs ensured he made it to her in just a few strides, and she backed quickly up until her back hit a wall. ...Wonderful.

 

She immediately put her hands out to keep him back. They landed on his chest but they didn’t stop him at all and he didn’t even seem to notice them as he stepped close and trapped her arms between their bodies. He was so tall, she thought numbly. She didn’t quite reach his shoulder and he had to bend down, down, down to whisper in her ear, “Or it could be _very_ good.”

 

\---

 

How, Reborn wondered, could this divine woman not _know_ ? How in the world was she ignorant as to what she was at her very core? Even now she was emitting the most potent, pure light he’d ever had the pleasure of witnessing. She really _must_ be a gift from the gods he mused as he inhaled deeply at her neck. Her scent had him growing hard but he ignored that. For the moment.

 

“I want you, little Skylight. I want all of you for my own. Give me what I want.” he growled. “I’ll treat you well. You will want for nothing.”  He was unable to keep the sinister hiss out of his voice as he continued, commanding, “Be _mine_ ,”.

 

He reached out with his light, because he knew. A Skylight that had no knowledge of what she even _was_? She would have no defense. He’d planned to court her into a bond, but he didn’t _have_ to anymore. She clearly didn’t know how to utilize her light. She would not be able to fend off someone wanting to bond to her as he originally had thought she would. Honestly, it was simple. He was selfish. She was vulnerable. Therefore... She was his for the taking. And oh, he would _take_.

  
His light brushed against hers and he _reached_. He reached for the very essence of her being, everything that made her what she was. He grabbed ahold and didn't let go, digging in, scorching a path solely for himself. There was no resistance, and her light twined together with his in a majestic dance of power. He gasped against her as he felt the bond form. It was… it was glorious. It was power and ecstasy but even more than that it was… peace and warmth and safety the likes of which he’d _never_ felt before. He gripped her shoulders tightly and he absently thought that it must hurt her but she only appeared dazed and perhaps overwhelmed, eyes glazed and mouth parted in a gasp of her own. His legs suddenly wanted to give out from under him as a shockwave of her power pulsed deeply into his core, carving it's own path. Instead, he slid them to the floor slowly and then curled his arms around her, closing his eyes in elation. “Yes,” he rasped into her ear, “Mine,”.


	3. Chapter 3

They sat on the floor for what felt like forever but what was probably only a few minutes, before Tsuna could gather her wits. She felt… she felt like a piece of her that had been missing her whole life just slotted into place. She felt more whole than she’d _ever_ felt, like a gaping, bleeding wound was finally starting to heal. She should have been alarmed at the words the being… Reborn… had said, how utterly possessive and monstrous he’d sounded. But… she gripped the front of his shirt tightly… she just couldn’t. Something had just happened. Something momentous. Something had changed and she simply knew she was safe. That she needed this man, and that he was now hers in all the ways that mattered. She couldn’t form words for the longest time but finally she was able to utter an introduction to this person who was suddenly the center of her world.

****

“I’m Tsuna,” she said softly, burying her head in Reborn’s chest.

****

“Tsuna,” he rolled the unfamiliar name on his tongue. His deep baritone made her shiver.

****

She couldn’t seem to bring herself to care about the strangeness of all of this anymore, but eventually her head started to clear slightly and, well, she was curious, of course she was. She tried to think of him as a monster again, tried to feel the sheer terror she had experienced just moments before, but just… couldn’t. So she asked, tone hushed,

****

“What just happened?”

****

The man hummed lightly and nuzzled his face into her hair, inhaling deeply. “I made you mine,” he rumbled. He sounded terribly pleased with himself.

****

“Yours…?” she asked, pulling back from his chest to look him in the eyes. Once again they were a shining bright yellow. His slit pupils should’ve put her off but she was mesmerized. He smirked at her and her heart fluttered. He chose that moment to stand, sweeping her up in his arms and carrying her over to the stupidly huge bed. He deposited her there gently and climbed in beside her, turning on his side and propping his head on his elbow, nonchalant as you please. He reached out with his other hand and brushed his fingertips through her silky hair.

****

“You have a lot to learn, pet. Don’t worry,” he leaned in slightly, “I’ll _teach_ you.” The light was still shining bright as ever from his eyes but she could’ve _sworn_ they somehow darkened with that utterance.

****

\---

Reborn gazed briefly into her eyes. They were glowing a dazzling orange, a perfect replica of the color of the sky at midday. He trailed the tips of his fingers along her cheek then, and down to her soft, pink lips. Without her permission they parted slightly. Laser focussed as he was on her, Reborn noticed immediately. His nostrils flared as the haze of bonding started to wear off. He was always in tune with his instincts, but he never realized how much they would intensify after he became her Sun. Everything about her was so utterly delicious. The peaceful, harmonic feeling of bonding started to give way to his more primal urges as he remembered that he had not yet claimed this sweet little thing’s body properly yet. She no longer exuded any fear, and he could see the clarity of thought slowly returning to her as she lay there beside him. Perfect, he thought.

****

He moved slowly but surely as he took a moment to reposition himself on his elbows above his Skylight. No need to rush, he had all the time in the world. The concerns of the outside world melted away as he pressed his body flush to hers. He watched as a bright blush appeared on Tsuna’s cheeks and felt as her breathing sped up. She couldn’t seem to tear her eyes away from him. Good. He leaned down to press his lips to hers and was _just_ a hair's breadth away when she whispered suddenly, “W-wait!”

****

He didn’t know why he bothered to stop, but something in him that had never been there before felt the need to please this precious minx. So, he stopped, tilting his head in inquiry. “Hm?” he sounded distractedly.

****

She gulped, and that drew his eyes to the movement of her throat. He remembered having his fill of her blood from those succulent veins, and what a wonderful reaction she’d had to him drinking it. He was already addicted and had he gorged any less on it the day before he would be tempted to drink more even now. Best not to go that route, however, lest his Fae instincts become raw and wild once again.

****

“I don’t know what’s going on,” Tsuna voiced plaintively.

****

He chuckled and brought his eyes back to hers. “I will explain everything to you, my little light. And you will explain some things to me as well. But right now, surely you can tell,” he ground his erection into her center, making her pupils blow wide with shock and arousal as she let out a startled, “Ah!”

****

“That I’m going to _fuck_ you.”

****

Her eyes widened and she stuttered, “W-what? That’s not - you can’t…!”

****

“Hm? I can’t, you say? I think you’ll find, light of mine, that I do what I want.” He said, amused. Ah but perhaps she was concerned that he would break her as many Fae tended to do with their human lovers. So he reassured her, “You needn’t fret, my sweet. I won’t hurt you.”

****

Her mouth opened and closed without sound as she clearly struggled for words, so he took his opportunity to press his lips to hers. He slipped his tongue into her parted mouth as she stiffened.

****

\---

****

Tsuna stiffened as Reborn’s tongue entered her mouth. It was hot and slick, and she thought she was going to hyperventilate as he kissed the living daylights out of her. Her-her first kiss! He was very thorough, but slow and gentle enough that slowly she relaxed into the bed. So this is what kissing was like. It was… it was nice. She tried to respond, brushing her own tongue back along his lightly. She would talk to him about this sex business as soon as she had her mouth back, but she liked this part... She was unaware of the soft noises emanating from her throat as they kissed. It was probably the most romantic, sensual moment of her life. Slowly he teased her tongue out of her mouth and into his. This wouldn’t have been a problem if she wasn’t a stupid, clumsy girl.

****

But she was, and so she just happened to nick her tongue on his fang. She flinched, breaking away from him with a small pained noise as blood welled up in her mouth. She looked up at him, and that feeling that she had always had in the back of her mind, the one that told her things? It told her that _that_ was a mistake. She tried to apologize, but the damage was done. Before she could even utter a mortified “I’m sorry,”, he was on her.

****

His large hand grasped her jaw, forcing her mouth open wide as he delved into it with vigor. He took her tongue and _sucked_ on it with a groan. That feeling of devastating arousal she could blearily remember from yesterday struck her again suddenly and she moaned right along with him, a strangled “Nng!”

****

He drank in small sips of her blood, plundering her mouth. Eventually he calmed slightly from his frenzy but when he finally pulled back, he was no longer the calm, languidly amused creature she’d been cuddling and kissing before. There was an inhuman look in his eyes and he grinned at her with teeth. It was not a nice smile. He slipped his hand from her jaw to cup the back of her neck firmly as she gasped for breath. And then he said, voice dark and smooth, “I was going to be gentle, but if you insist on tempting me so, pet, I’ll give you what you want,”.

****

\---

****

Reborn knew his darker side was coming out to play, but couldn’t quite bring himself to care. At the first taste of that glorious blood, his predator instincts surged and he simply couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t bring himself to view his Skylight as prey, no, she was too precious for that. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t _play_. He’d have to teach her to be more careful, rousing his sadistic Fae side like this was playing with fire. But if she wanted to tease him, well.

****

He ignored her rushed yelp of “Hieee! No, wait, I’m sorry, Ididn’tmeanto!” with ease and called his power forth. She was looking a little skittish and while she could never hope to escape him, even if there _were_ a place for her to go, he’d rather do without the hassle of having to chase and subdue her. He shackled her wrists in his light, but was careful not to put too much energy into them as he had zealously overdone the time before. He said he wouldn’t hurt her, after all. What before would have burned would now just tingle and ensure that she was held in place.

****

She squeaked in surprise and flinched - something in him found that displeasing, whereas such things had never bothered him before - but after she noticed no pain forthcoming her breathing settled to a more reasonable rate.

****

He took his free hand and trailed his fingers across her lips once more. They were so soft. What he wouldn’t give to have that luscious mouth wrapped around his cock. But… later. He had other plans for now.

****

He locked eyes with his Sky once again, leaning forward into her space and observing her wide, nervous gaze with glee. Yes, she should be nervous. Oh, the things he wanted to do to her… He nuzzled his face next to her ear and whispered, “ _Suck,_ Tsuna,”.

****

When she opened her mouth to utter what was no doubt a pitiful protest, he shoved three of his fingers inside, uncharacteristically impatient. She yelped around them, and tried to jerk her head back, but his firm grasp on the back of her neck stopped her. She clenched her eyes shut... but didn’t bite. A good sign. However, he had been clear in what it was he wanted, hadn’t he?

****

He slowly released the grip he had on her neck, and let the fingers of that hand come around to drift along her jugular. “Tsuna,” He could tell he was going to love saying her name from now on. He carefully let the claw on his pointer finger extend and pressed down _just_ the tiniest bit. Her eyes flew open in alarm.

****

“I told you to suck, little light. I can _make_ you, if you really want,” He took his clawed finger and _dragged_ , leaving a faint, raised, red line - Mm, what a thrill to have a mark of _his_ on her skin, even one so simple - “But where’s the fun in that?” he finished with a dark smirk.

****

She swallowed anxiously, he felt the saliva slide past his fingers and was tempted to follow it to her throat, _gag_ her... just a _little_ . But no, he decided. He didn’t want to overwhelm her _too_ soon.

****

Then he felt it, that moist, hot tongue sliding against his fingers as she gave a light suck. Ah, even just that and he had to take a deep breath to restrain himself. His self control around this woman was near non-existent it seemed.

****

He hummed, thrusting his fingers in and out ever so slightly “Mm, good girl. Get my fingers nice and wet, sweet, so I can put them to good use,”

****

\---

****

Tsuna must be going crazy. She was laid out prone, _restrained -_ with magical glowing light, might she add! - practically gagged silent as fingers thrust in and out of her mouth, pinned down by some sort of inhuman creature the likes of which she’d never even _dreamt_ of, a sharp _claw_ of all things poised threateningly over her stinging neck…

****

And she _liked_ it. She felt her face burn, felt the flush extend down her neck to her chest. She should be humiliated and scared! She should be wishing desperately for the mace she carried in her purse or even the rape whistle Nana made her carry to school. She had seemingly no control over this situation as Reborn did whatever he pleased to her and her body. But it just made her _want_. Her pussy was throbbing and wet and she should be kicking this man away, it’s not like he’d used his magic shiny light trick on her legs!

****

But all she could do was whine as he purposefully ground his erection down onto her once more, resulting in the silky, golden fabric of the robe sliding over her clitoris _just_ right. He seemed to like that sound, as he did it again, and again, until she gave in and started arching her back, trying to get more of that delicious contact.

****

“That’s what I want to see… but I did promise to use these fingers of mine, didn’t I?” Reborn said silkily. It seemed to pain him but he pulled back from her, stopped grinding into her center, and she let out a noise of distress without conscious thought. The inhuman chuckled, pulling his fingers from her mouth with an obscene wet noise, and without preamble took his clawed hand and drew open her robe. She barely had the presence of mind to feel embarrassed about her body on display, goosebumps appearing on her skin. She vainly tried to cover herself, or would have, but her arms wouldn’t budge from their restraints.

****

He trailed his wet digits down her body, making her tremble as she gasped. She made a choked off noise as he brushed those slick fingers lightning quick past her clit, and then they were at her entrance. He paused briefly, glancing at her with a look of what was clearly fake surprise, and then gently glided those magic - ‘Literally magic!’ she thought hysterically - fingers along her opening.

****

“You’re already so wet, darling, just from that?” he questioned mockingly.

****

Tsuna made an incoherent noise, unsure if she wanted him to touch her already or if she wanted to smack him. She felt her blush, if at all possible, get darker. She licked her lips, mouth suddenly dry, and indignantly, breathlessly replied, “That-that was plenty!”

****

He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, looking her up and down hungrily. “Was it?” he inquired. “I haven’t even played with _these_ yet,” He brushed his free hand teasingly over the swells of her heaving breasts, then down to a rosy pink nipple, hard from arousal. He took the tip and rolled it gently between his fingers, causing her to bite her quivering lip. As she looked up at him from beneath her lashes, his eyelids dropped to half mast and then, he _twisted_ , pulling a strangled noise straight from her throat and surprising her so much that her teeth dug into the lip she was biting, _hard._ She could taste copper in her mouth suddenly, but he didn’t relent. He pinched and pulled cruelly, making her writhe. He used the distraction to shove his fingers into her slit, and suddenly she felt _so full_ and he was unrelenting in this too, thrusting harshly in and out of her pussy at once.

****

\---

****

Gods but had he forgotten how _tight_ she was already? She was like a vice around his fingers, her slick the only thing saving him from tearing her, he was sure. He would have to be careful with his little light, she was so fragile and small. But she certainly was not _weak_. She could take a little… teasing.

****

He bent down, close to her face, inhaling the sweet aroma of the blood beading on his little light’s lip, and said, “ _Tsu-na_ , I want to hear you. And you’ll find, pet, that often times,” more like _all_ the time, “I _get_ what I want _._ Besides,” he growled, unable to resist it any longer, “ _Th_ _at?_ That is _mine._ ” He licked the drop of blood along her lip, and gods it was just as good every damn time he thought as a zing of power and pleasure pulsed through him. Then he took his teeth and carefully, oh so carefully, and pulled her lip free, sucking it into his mouth until that delicious ambrosia flowed to a stop, before he let it go with a ‘ _pop’_. Had he been any less amazing, he wouldn’t have even heard the moans being wrenched from her throat, so distracted did her blood make him.

****

But he _was_ amazing, so he heard them clearly, and they were positively sinful. He slowed his thrusting fingers to a milder pace, just to draw them out and relish in them. Mm. Delightful.

****

But he wanted more. So he crooked his fingers just so until he found that soft, spongy spot inside her and ‘Oh, there it is,’ he thought with satisfaction as she suddenly keened. He proceeded to hit that wonderful little spot with every thrust, not giving her an inch of respite. She was winding up, up, up, but no, he couldn’t have that. He slowed his fingers to a stop, and gently pulled them out.

****

She started babbling, seemingly without conscious thought, and he could see her eyes watering in frustration as she blearily looked up at him, pulling vainly against her restraints, “W-what, no, please, d-don’t stop, please…so close...please,”

****

He took a deep breath, his cock throbbing at her frantic plea, gods she was… begging? No self-respecting Fae would _ever_ be reduced to such… but he found he _liked_ it. He really, really liked it. He quickly undid the opening to his trousers and pulled his cock free. He took his hand and spread her slick along his shaft, the head already wet with precum. He wanted to smear it along her mouth, make her taste and suck until she _craved_ his seed.

****

“Ah, don’t worry, my little light. I just want to feel you come around me, that’s all, sweet,” he soothed in a hushed tone, brushing his free hand along her face. He trembled in anticipation, lining his member up with her opening, rubbing the head lightly along her folds. It felt amazing.

****

Her eyes widened, and some clarity of thought seemed to return to her as she felt him press with it _ever_ so slightly. She jerked back warily, alarmed. “Wait, wait!” She said, but he followed her. “Wait, please… _Reborn_ ,” That did it, probably exactly the opposite of what she intended, hearing her say his name, gods, his self control snapped. He rubbed his thumb along her cheek and mumbled, “It will only hurt for a moment, darling,”

****

“No, wait!” But he couldn’t hold back any longer. What did this little minx _do_ to him that his restraint became so nonexistent? No matter, he would think on it later, right now…

****

He pressed forward, gently but firmly, and felt as the head of his dick entered her channel, “ _Fuck,_ ” he hissed. It was _so tight_. His hands found her hips and the rest of his claws extended without his permission, but he carefully, with what little rational thought he had left, kept them from piercing her skin. He grit his teeth and slowly pushed the rest of the way in until he was sheathed in her channel. He almost wasn’t able to hold back, he wanted to simply ram his cock in and out, but he remembered she had never been with a lover - he would have to give her time to adjust. He was not a small man by any means.

****

He breathed in deeply, opening his mouth and baring his fangs without meaning to. A display of dominance that he could hardly suppress with the velvety soft, wet heat surrounding his member. He did not realize just how monstrous it made him look, how inhuman, how _other_. Even if he had, he wouldn’t have cared. He took a moment to orient himself, closing his mouth and clenching his jaw. He was one of the strongest Fae around, his self control was the best, he would not be driven to madness by carnal pleasure, no matter how utterly enthralling his Skylight was.

****

He looked down at her face, and noticed her eyes were clenched shut, with a few stray tears making their way down her cheeks. He sensed no fear from her light, but could tell she was overwhelmed and in some pain. He felt the strangest urge to do something about it.

****

So, “Tsuna,” he whispered softly, leaning down and licking a tear from her cheekbone. It sent a small jolt of power through him and he shuddered slightly, causing Tsuna to let out a small, incoherent noise. “Tsuna, look at me, little light,”. She opened her eyes at his command and that shining orange was suddenly the most beautiful thing he could remember ever seeing, but he shook those thoughts away. He had a Skylight to comfort.

****

\---

****

Tsuna shook as she tried to adjust to how very full she was, how she was stretched around Reborn’s cock. Her eyes were clenched shut once again, a few stray tears leaking out from the small hints of pain she was feeling. Then she heard Reborn say her name, “Tsuna.” She felt as he licked a tear from her face, and then she felt it with her whole body when he shuddered, small sparks of pleasure curling in her abdomen as the pain started to lessen. She let out a strangled, “ _Nnn_ ,”.

****

He continued, “Tsuna, look at me, little light,”. And what else could she do but obey? She opened her eyes and the strange being that was in front of her, connected to her in the most intimate of ways possible, looked at her like she was the most precious thing in the world. She couldn’t tell if he even knew he was doing it, but the soft, reverent look on his face eased her emotions greatly. She started to relax, and that helped the pain abate to almost nothing.

****

“Tsuna, sweet girl,” he rumbled, before licking another stray tear. “You’re alright, little light. I told you I wouldn’t hurt you, didn’t I? You’re just fine,”. He moved his hands so that one brushed soothingly along her stomach and one stayed on her hip. “Beautiful thing, I’m going to make you feel _such_ pleasure,” He kissed her lips gently, and she finally relaxed completely. This… this wasn’t so bad. When he pulled back, she let her head tilt backward in relief, unknowingly baring her neck.

****

Had she known what showing submission like this meant to a Fae, maybe she wouldn’t have. Or maybe she would have done it again and again. But suddenly Reborn went from gentle and soothing to growling and, and, _intense._ As if everything from before had just been a warm up. His hand trailed from her stomach to her clit and he rubbed it purposefully. She let out a desperate moan, arching her hips and then let out an “Ah!” as Reborn went even _deeper_. That felt… so, so good.

****

He continued talking, this time his voice not one bit soothing or gentle, but dark and otherworldly. “Yesss, submit to me. _My light._ ” The glow of his eyes flared brighter than ever. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you. But first,” He leaned in next to her ear and said like it was a secret and an irrefutable fact all at once, “I’m going to _ruin you.”_

****

\---

****

Reborn was perhaps deeper into his Fae mindset than he had ever been before. This woman... had just _given_ herself to him. Not that she wasn’t his already, he’d claimed her after all, but she had just shown him… that she would give her power, her body, her _self_ over to his will. It was enough to drive him to the brink of insanity, he was sure, because he lost all rational thought after that. He wasn’t even sure what he was saying as his darkness overtook him. He needed this girl to be his in every way. He would _gladly_ take everything she offered.

****

He pulled out of her body slowly until just the head of his cock remained, and then he thrust back inside sharply. Tsuna let out a startled whine, but that just fueled him further. He pumped his cock in and out of her almost brutally, setting a punishing pace. As his hands spasmed from the pleasure, his claws accidentally pierced her skin and when he smelled that delicious blood he couldn’t even help it, he had to have it. He bit into the junction between her neck and shoulder and gave a harsh suck, fucking her in earnest, power and pleasure flowing from the tips of his fingers down to his toes. He heard as she moaned with every thrust, a litany of “ _Ah, ah, ah!_ ” that was absolutely delicious.

****

As he swallowed, that’s when he felt it, a surge of power so strong it would’ve knocked most lesser Fae unconscious. But all it did was urge him on. He heard Tsuna let out a long, keening noise, and felt as her pussy clamped down on his member over and over. He let out an animalistic groan at the feeling of her coming around him and suddenly he was so close, _too_ close, and as that wave of power crested his pleasure increased tenfold, nerves set alight. His orgasm was pulled from him just like that, and he tore his mouth from her shoulder to shout his release. Blood dripped down her chest and along his fangs as she milked his cock. His hips stuttered as his cum pulsed into her body. He’d never felt pleasure or power such as this.

****

When he was through... it was all he could do not to collapse onto Tsuna. He had to shoot a hand out from her hip to catch himself on the bed. Later he would wonder how he even had the wherewithal to do that much.

****

As the power started to abate and lessen to a more reasonable level, he tried to catch his breath. He hadn’t even realized he was panting. He gently pulled out of Tsuna’s body and then flopped bonelessly next to her on the bed, not even caring how undignified it was. As his mind started to return to him he finally looked over at his light. She had passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol poor Tsuna. One of these days that girl is going to stay conscious! But not today ;P As always, unbeta-ed and un-edited so mistakes are probably numerous.
> 
> Anywho, thanks for the well wishes everyone! I have started my new job, still in intense training, but it's going well, except I'm super tired all the time lol. But that's just adulting I guess. Depression is doing better too! I do have to say that I HATE the night shift. It's my day off though, so I finally finished this chapter, yay! I even have half a chapter of Death's Reward finished but can't promise the other half will be done anytime soon so that update is still a while away. Le sigh. We'll get there eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not dead, just struggling through depression and some changing meds had some bad effects on me, so I was MIA for a bit there. Death’s Reward is NOT abandoned, I promise. Thank you to all who reviewed and gave kudos. I will pick the story back up when I have time, but it might be a while, fair warning. In the meantime, I got smacked in the face with inspiration for this piece and will probably be focusing on it for the time being. Updates will be sporadic depending on my schedule as I’m starting a new job here soon and have to work hard to pay back some medical bills, not to mention I’m having to go on COBRA soon and that’s going to be around $800 a month, so I may need to get a second job as it is. Free time may be a thing of the past. I love you guys though, and hope everyone is well!


End file.
